Waves of Passion
by scarredbridereturns
Summary: Zuko discovers he has captured a certain Waterbender and is willing to use whatever means is needed to finally capture the Avatar.


Waves of Passion By: Scarredbride

(Disclaimer: This story is original but the characters are the copyright of Nick Studios.)

"Aang run!" Katara screamed as more Firebender soldiers descended upon them. She was behind her brother and the young Avatar, using the stream as a defense to give them some more time to reach Appa and escape together. Suddenly a blasting pain penetrated her back as she fell into darkness.

"Katara!" Screamed Aang but Sokka grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him forward towards the large flying buffalo waiting in the copse of trees. "We must help her Sokka!" Aang argued trying to get his arm released.

"No. Katara made me swear that if something should ever happened I was to take you to the Earth Kingdom. We can't help her right now." Sokka said sadly as he pushed Aang onto Appa's back and swung up as well saying "Yip, Yip!" The large animal started off with a grunt of urgency. The Firebender soldiers had caught up to them and were throwing fireballs in all directions.

"Sokka! We must get Katara!" Aang said starting to get upset. His arrows began to glow as he ascended into the avatar state. "I won't let them take her." Suddenly the winds became faster and the earth rumbled from below. Aang jumped off of Appa's back with his glider. Attacking the Firebender soldiers and dispensing them into the stream which had become a rising flood of water, taking the soldiers out in large groups and sweeping them down stream.

Sokka urged Appa back and landed after Aang had collapsed against a tree. The soldiers were gone. There was quiet as the winds blew gently through the trees and the stream gurgled peacefully next to them. "Aang! Are you alright?" Sokka ran up to him concerned.

"Yes I am fine." He sighed. "Let's go look for Katara." He stood up and stumbled slightly. "Wow, that took a lot from me." Sokka nodded and helped his friend up.

"This way." Sokka said gently as they went to look for his sister. He prayed she was okay. He heard her agonized scream and turned to see her fall. When they reached the spot they had seen her fall, she was not there. "Katara!" Sokka screamed for his sister, wondering if she hid in the woods.

"Katara!" Aang cried out worriedly. They searched the nearby bushes and trees for any sign of her crawling into the safety of the foliage. After about twenty minutes of searching, Aang heard Sokka shout for him.

Sokka was kneeling by the stream where there was blood and a his sister's necklace. "Aang. Where is she?" He looked up and listened to the foreboding silence surrounding them. Aang sniffled and touched the piece of jewelry.

"Katara…." Slowly he kneeled on the ground and let tears flow down his face. She was lost to them and injured. "We will find her Sokka. We won't stop searching for her."

Sokka looked over to the child who was supposed to save the world. "Thank you Aang. Yet…" He sighed dejectedly. "You know we can't go looking for her. We must continue our way to the Earth Kingdom and find you a master. It is what she would want." Sokka stared at Aang and saw him nod his head sadly.

"We will find her again Sokka, we will." Aang said with determination. He may be the Avatar but he was nothing without his companions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zuko looked up from his thoughts when he felt the wind pick up. He knew the Avatar was responsible. He could not be defeated again! His hands clenched and fire sparked from them due to the anger and disappointment in himself. He heard a discreet cough from behind him and saw a soldier kneel to him. "Prince Zuko. We have failed to capture the Avatar but…" Zuko raged and kicked this failure of a soldier to the ground.

"All of you! Listen closely. If we fail to capture the Avatar, we can never go home. All of us will have brought dishonor to the Fire Nation!" He walked passed the injured soldier without any concern. The men in front of him separated giving the banished Prince room.

Iroh was behind them waiting for his nephew. "Zuko. You should not treat your soldiers with such disrespect. They will fight harder if you show them respect." Zuko waved off his uncle's wise words, needing to be alone and mediate.

"Not now Uncle. I wish to be alone. Set a course West." He sighed, hoping the Avatar would be heading towards the Earth Kingdom. He walked towards his room when he heard a feminine scream coming from the hold below deck. Walking towards that direction, his eyes widened in surprise at the Waterbender who was part of the Avatar's group.

"Why has no one told me this woman was captured?" He gazed at her curled up and sobbing form dispassionately when he saw the burn mark upon her back.

"Prince Zuko, we sent a soldier to inform you of our failure but that we had captured the woman." A guard said apprehensively.

Zuko scoffed. "Send for the physician to take care of her burns and pain." He turned to walk away. A surprising thought coming to him. "She may be the means of finally capturing the Avatar."


End file.
